the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Core
Overview The Core was one of the oldest and most secretive organisations on planet Earth. Founded in 1941, the Core was a conglomerate of assassins and spies, all working in the deepest shadows for the betterment of society. However, though they were active over the course of recent human history, they were mostly notably used by the Galactic Imperium during its rise to power. Despite its long and prosperous history, the group itself was disbanded in 2095, after only one mission during the Collective War. Training The Core had perhaps the most efficient training regime in human history. Almost every agent became legendary in one or many fields of expertise, ranging from combat to hacking to logistical analysis. Each Core Agent was trained in offensive and defensive martial arts, as well as spy-work, basic hacking and infiltration techniques and many other survival tactics. After this, Agents chose which fields to pursue and which to specialize in. This lead to a diverse roster of spies and assassins that had the collective skill-set to pull off any conceivable mission. Field Operations When operating in the field, Core agents would generally work in teams to accomplish the mission goals. However, this was not always the case. If a particular agent was needed for a particular assignment, it wasn't uncommon to reassign them where they were needed. Code-Names Once a Core Agent was considered 'ready' for their first mission, generally once reaching the age of 17 or after one year of full training, they took on a code-name and persona. Each allocated code-name was only a single syllable long, to allow for quicker communication in the field, as well as additional ambiguity in the public eye. The choosing of these code names was an almost symbolic ritual, as Agents were often referred to and referenced by these names alone. The only exception were young orphans that had been raised in the Core, with no other family to speak of. The code-names of these Agents were generally shortened versions of their own names (example: Dustin Vorn became Agent Dust). This was because these Agents had nobody to protect but themselves, and due to their upbringing with the Core they were already considered 'off the grid'. It also freed up code-names for other agents. Teams Core Teams were organised using a slightly modified phonetic alphabet, as well as a three tier system. Despite the A-Z system, no one Core team was ranked higher than the other. The only exceptions to this rule was Omega Team and the legendary Alpha 1. (Team) 1: These teams consisted of seven members, and were generally made up of more experienced Agents. The concept of this was to have a unit that could work well together, but any member could also be assigned to any other team if the need required it. Examples: * Alpha 1 * Bravo 1 * Charlie 1 (Team) 2: These teams consisted of five members, and were generally more closely knit then the seven-person unit. The concept for these teams was to have members that worked off of each other better than they might work of a different team, and therefore more ideal for group operations. Examples: * Alpha 2 * Charlie 2 * Foxtrot 2 (Team) 3: These teams consisted of three members, and generally served as the 'training' teams within the Core. Generally, one highly experienced Agent would be paired with one-mid tier Agent and one new Agent. Once a certain amount of time had passed, the newer Agents were generally rotated into other teams. This was not always the case however, as certain Agents simply preferred working in three man groups. Examples: * Bravo 3 * Delta 3 * Whisky 3 Omega Team The only exception to the tier system was the group known as Omega Team. This group consisted of two individuals, hand-picked by the Core's Director, that acted as his or her bodyguards. Though the two members of Omega Team were rarely, if ever, used for field operations after their recruitment, they were often considered the best of the best. Only Alpha 1 members were considered their equals. Famous Operations * 2084: Operation Warbreaker * 2087: Operation Fortress * 2088: Operation Voltage * 2091: Operation Firelight * 2093: Operation Wolfsbane * 2095: Operation Constrict Famous Agents * Dustin Vorn * Uek Ferris * Sal Barber * Adam Ferris * Grim * Bones * Smote * Jarred Zeal * Zeth Stripe Category:Organizations